Sweden's Proposal
by Kaizo Eroji
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan Greece  dan dunia  dari kehancuran finansial, para anggota Uni Eropa rela terjebak di Brussel. Terkungkung dalam rapat berkepanjangan.    Lalu, ditengah-tengah rapat, Sweden tampil dengan sebuah tawaran.


Warning: Parodi yang dikemas dalam dramatisasi berlebihan. Oh dan mungkin ada kesalahan EYD juga, rada males ngoreksi berhubung nulis fic ini cuma buat pelampiasan stress kuliah. Rada crack, jadi OOCness is a possibility.

* * *

><p>Sesosok pria muda melangkah tegap memasuki aula mewah berkarpet merah. Mata birunya menatap tajam sekumpulan orang yang duduk melingkari meja mahoni panjang. Dengan pelan ia meletakkan tumpukan agenda rapat, lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi. Pandangannya lelah. Ia memperhatikan rekan-rekannya yang mulai memposisikan diri di tempat masing-masing. Setelah semua peserta siap, didekatkan mulutnya ke mikrofon di hadapannya.<p>

"Baiklah," kata Germany, "Rapat keempat puluh tiga membahas krisis zona Eropa dengan ini resmi dimulai."

.

**Sweden's Proposal**

By Kaizo Eroji

_Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_._

_.  
><em>

"Pertama, kita akan mendengar perkembangan terbaru dari Greece," ada sedikit nada pahit saat Germany menyebut si negara Mediterania itu. Sementara si pria muda terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Greece, bagaimana perkembangan terbaru situasi krisis keuanganmu?"

"Aah... yah...," jawab Greece pelan dengan nada mengantuk. Ia menyingkirkan seekor kucing coklat dari atas agendanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi...yah...aku sudah melakukan apa yang kalian sarankan. Beberapa..bandara sudah dijual ke...pihak swasta, lalu gaji pegawai negeri juga... sudah dipotong 60%."

"Bagus," kata Germany datar, "Lalu apakah ada perubahan yang terjadi setelah kebijakan itu?"

"Hmm... rakyatku mogok besar-besaran.. memprotes pemotongan gaji," jawab Greece sambil menguap sedikit.

"Yah, itu situasi yang tidak bisa dihindari," gumam Germany.

"Greece, adakah hal lain yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

"Ah... aku ingin bertanya kepada England," ujar Greece pelan. Di sisi lain meja, England yang baru setengah jalan mengambil gula batu untuk tehnya langsung berhenti dan menoleh. Alis tebalnya terangkat sedikit.

"England... apakah England.. punya mantra.. untuk merubah orang menjadi kucing?"

England baru akan menjawab tetapi Germany segera memotong dengan ketus.

"Kamu boleh menjadi kucing nanti Greece, saat stabilitas seluruh Eropa tidak lagi bergantung pada kesehatan dompetmu."

Greece mengangguk pelan lalu dengan santai kembali memposisikan diri untuk tidur.

xxx

Dengan tampang malas, Denmark memain-mainkan garpu di piring wafelnya. Di seberang meja, Germany terlihat sedang menahan emosi sementara Italia bersaudara mengeluarkan curhatan panjang tentang hutang mereka yang jatuh tempo tahun depan. Bahasa kebun binatang Romano tidak membantu meringankan suasana.

"Ah sial, sampai kapan kita ditahan di Brussel begini?" gerutu Denmark. Pria itu menyandarkan dagu di atas laporan keuangannya. Tentu saja laporan keuangan sang Raja Skandinavia terbilang memuaskan. Tapi tetap saja laporan keuangannya tidak bisa menyelamatkan sang raja dari 43 rapat tentang kondisi ekonomi negara-negara Mediterania yang... menyedihkan.

Rasanya seperti siswa yang lulus ujian dengan nilai bagus tapi tetap harus ikut kelas tambahan gara-gara ada teman sekelas yang nilainya jatuh.

"Lagian kenapa aku harus ikut rapat ini? Aku bahkan gak pakai euro," gumam Denmark. Sekarang ia sibuk memain-mainkan pena dan mulai menggambar putri duyung di atas laporan keuangannya.

"Ah, tapi Denmark," balas Finland pelan, "Krisis zona euro akan sangat mempengaruhi ekonomi Eropa. Jadi ini merupakan tanggung jawab seluruh anggota Uni Eropa untuk.."

"Iya, iya, tau!" potong Denmark. Ia cemberut, mengacuhkan Finland dan kembali asyik menggambar putri duyung.

"S'dah, abaik'n saja dia," gumam Sweden sambil menata setumpuk proposal bersampul ungu, "Dia b'san."

Finland mengamati Denmark yang sekarang sedang menggambar kepala si putri duyung, lengkap dengan jepit rambut dan ahoge melayang.

Rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat si putri duyung.

Entah kenapa, Finland bisa membayangkan putri duyung itu tertawa sinis sambil menggumam, "Untung aku tidak gabung dengan Uni Eropa. Selamat menikmati liburan di Belgia, _Anko_."

xxx

"OKE! Dengarkan semua!" suara Germany menggelegar, "Spain, Romano, tolong simpan urusan kalian untuk nanti di kamar! Hungary, tolong kembalikan cetakan wafel Belgium! _Preußen__,_ temui aku setelah rapat!"

Seluruh peserta kembali mengkondisikan diri. Germany menghela napas lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku dan France sudah menganalisis situasi kita," ujarnya tegas. Semua orang memfokuskan pandangan ke arah Germany. Semua, kecuali Greece yang masih tidur tentu saja.

"Melihat pentingnya menyelamatkan Greece..," Germany melempar pandangan tajam ke arah si pria Mediterania yang masih asyik mendengkur.

.

"Dengan berat hati..,"

(Germany menelan ludah.)

.

.

"Saya harus umumkan..,"

(Seluruh peserta menahan napas.)

.

.

.

"Bahwa..,"

(Ruangan sunyi selama sepersekian detik.)

.

.

.

"Kita akan kembali memberikan dana talangan kepada Greece."

"NEEEEEEE!" Netherland langsung berteriak keras. Belgium dengan sigap menjauhkan mikrofon dari hadapan kakaknya.

Germany pura-pura tidak melihat tetangganya kesetanan dan melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Jadi sekarang, mari kita keluarkan dompet dan memberikan dana talangan untuk Greece. Luxembourg akan berkeliling untuk mengumpulkan iuran kita."

Dengan malas, semua peserta merogoh dompet masing-masing. Sementara itu Netherland memandang Germany seakan-akan ia dokter kandungan yang baru saja mengatakan,

"Selamat pak, istri anda baru saja melahirkan anak Genderuwo... kembar."

xxx

Luxembourg dengan sigap mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran euro yang terkumpul di tengah meja. Layaknya seorang bendahara kelas, ia mengabsen satu persatu anggota rapat.

"Bulgaria udah yah Bulgaria," gumamnya sambil memberikan tanda centang di samping daftar presensi rapat.

"Romania, udah bayar kan Rom?" ia menoleh ke arah Romania.

"Udah, tadi aku titipin ke Bulgaria!" jawab Romania dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

"Oh iya, udah nih. Oke, Romania yang terakhir. Aku hitung dulu ya uangnya," kata Luxembourg. Jemarinya menari di atas uang warna-warni.

"Eh, kok aneh?" ia melirik daftar presensi dan menghitung uang sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya mengumumkan, "Uangnya kurang nih, ada yang belum bayar."

"Aku udah bayar lho!" ujar Denmark.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku bayarnya barengan Hungary tadi."

"P'nyaku kutitip'n istr'ku."

"Ve! Aku udah juga~"

"Heeeh! Kamu bankir sialan, jangan salah hitung! Pokoknya bagianku udah, aku gak mau bayar lagi!"

"Ah, iya, iya tenang..," Luxembourg berkata lewat mikrofon, "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang belum bayar iuran."

Dengan pelan ia menoleh ke kanan, lalu berkata,

.

"Kak?"

.

Netherland menoleh dengan tampang pucat.

"Apa?"

"Kakak belum bayar kan? Ayo ngaku aja," tanya Luxembourg berbahaya. Kakaknya itu langsung memasang ekspresi defensif.

"Udah bayar!"

"Udah apanya? Mana duitnya?" jawab Luxembourg galak.

"Tadi aku taruh di tumpukan!" tukas Netherland.

"Kapan?" balas Luxembourg lagi.

.

sunyi sejenak.

.

"Tadi," gumam Netherland, "Pas kamu gak liat.."

"Gaaaah! Bohong banget! Lagian ini duit yang kurang jumlahnya sama kayak jatah iuranmu kok!" Luxembourg dengan beringas berusaha merogoh saku Netherland, "Udah sini ayo bayar!"

"Gak!", si cowok Belanda langsung mengamankan dompetnya. Luxembourg tidak menyerah, tangannya menjambret ujung jas Netherland. Netherland terjungkal dari kursinya. Dompetnya terlempar dan jatuh di atas lantai. Luxembourg langsung menerjang, berusaha menerkam dompet kulit itu. Netherland dengan sigap memegangi pinggang adiknya. Keduanya terjatuh.

Seisi ruangan mengamati pergulatan antara cowok paling pelit se-Eropa versus bendahara Uni Eropa. Hungary terkikik geli sambil buru-buru merogoh tas, mencari kamera digital. Belgium, dengan sedikit malu, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa drama keluarga yang sedang berlangsung bukan bagian dari suguhan hiburan oleh tuan rumah.

xxx

"Baik, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya," Germany melirik Benelux bersaudara yang terlihat kacau balau. Luxembourg memeluk kantong uang sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Netherland memandang Luxembourg, kantong uang, dan Germany bergantian. Masing-masing dengan tatapan galak setengah terluka.

"Ehm, setelah masalah penarikan dana talangan ini selesai, sekarang saatnya menuju agenda berikutnya," Germany membalik-balik catatan sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata bacanya.

"Berikutnya, kita akan membahas perbaikan ekonomi Eropa. Terutama untuk jangka pendek, meningkatkan pendapatan nasional serta...," Germany tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matanya menatap lurus, alisnya terangkat sedikit.

.

.

"Ya... Sweden?" tanya Germany. Peserta rapat yang lain sontak menoleh ke arah rombongan Skandinavia. Sweden berdiri sambil memegangi sebuah proposal bersampul ungu.

"Ada y'ng 'ngin 'ku sampaik'n," ujarnya. Di kanannya, Finland memegangi lengan jas Sweden sambil menatap horor. Denmark berhenti menggambar Norge duyung dan memberi tatapan bingung.

"Su-san, kamu beneran mau menawarkan _itu_?" tanya Finland setengah tidak percaya.

Sweden mengangguk kecil. Ia masih menatap Germany.

"J'di?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah iya, tentu saja. Silahkan, Sweden," jawab Germany dengan nada kebingungan.

"T'rima k'sih," balas Sweden. Pria itu lalu berkeliling membagikan proposal ungu kepada para peserta rapat.

"Sweden, ini apa?" tanya Austria saat ia menerima proposal itu. Di sampulnya tertera tulisan besar berbunyi "Kesempatan Bisnis Luar Biasa."

"B'ca s'ja dulu," gumam Sweden yang masih berkeliling membagikan proposal. Austria membolak-balik proposal itu sambil membaca judul-judul mentereng yang mejeng di setiap halaman.

"Bisnis Menarik"

"Potensi Profit Tidak Terbatas"

"Modal Awal Sangat Kecil"

"Bonus Uang Melimpah"

"Ve!" Veneciano membuka-buka proposal itu dengan antusias.

"Sweden, ini tentang apa?" tanya pemuda Italia itu.

"B'gini, 'ku ingin m'nawark'n bisnis m'narik y'ng bisa m'njadi solusi t'pat d'lam m'nghadapi krisis s'perti s'karang 'ni," jawab Sweden.

"Sebentar Sweden," Netherland menginterupsi.

"Sebelum kamu menjabarkan lebih lanjut, bisa kamu terangkan berapa besar profit dari bisnismu ini?" ada kilatan di mata hijau Netherland, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan bisnis yang keuntungannya kecil."

"Prof't bisnis 'ni," jawab Sweden pelan, "s'kitar 23%."

"Eeh?" Netherland tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya, "Besar juga!"

Sweden tersenyum bangga, lalu menambahkan, "K'lau bisnisnya b'rjalan l'ncar, profitnya b'sa naik s'mpai 73%."

Seisi ruangan sekarang antusias mendengarkan penawaran Sweden. Netherland sendiri sudah masuk _Merchant Mode_. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat.

"M'nurutku ini bisnis y'ng tepat, t'rutama di saat krisis s'perti s'karang 'ni," lanjut Sweden,"Ap'lagi m'dal awal y'ng dibut'hkan s'ngat kecil."

"S'lain keunt'ngan dari p'njualan l'ngsung, s'tiap bulan k'lian akan m'ndapat uang s'bagai gaji b'lanan," terang Sweden lebih lanjut.

"G'ji bulanannya dihit'ng dari p'rsenan omset j'ringan. J'di semakin besar j'ringan marketing y'ng dibangun, p'ndapatan kita akan s'makin besar," Sweden menerangkan dengan penuh semangat. Peserta rapat yang lain memperhatikan dengan cermat. Beberapa mengangguk-angguk.

Greece masih tertidur.

"S'karang silahkan buka h'laman 27," ujar Sweden memberi instruksi. Seisi ruangan melaksanakan dengan patuh. Di halaman tersebut ada diagram jaringan yang semakin ke bawah semakin melebar.

"Bonus b'lanan yang tadi 'ku bicarakan dihitung b'rdasarkan persenan omset j'ringan. Paling k'cil sekitar 3% dari omset j'ringan," terang Sweden sambil menunjuk angka-angka di samping diagram jaringan.

"S'karang b'yangkan jika j'ringan yang kita b'ngun meliputi _s'luruh _penduduk Uni Eropa."

.

Jeda sejenak untuk memberi efek dramatis.

.

"Itu b'rarti 500 juta orang y'ng tergabung d'lam j'ringan kita," lanjut Sweden meyakinkan. Terdengar gumam antusias dari peserta lain.

.

"Lalu j'ka setiap orang b'rhasil m'raih omset sebesar 100 Euro," Sweden mengambil jeda sejenak lagi untuk meningkatkan efek dramatis.

"Itu b'rarti omset j'ringan kita s'besar _50 Milyar_ Euro!"

"Ooooh!" seluruh peserta serentak menyuarakan kekaguman.

.

"D'ngan begitu, k'untungan y'ng kita raih d'ri persenan profit j'ringan minimal _1,5 Milyar_ Euro,"

"_OOOOOOH!__"_seluruh peserta kembali menyuarakan kekaguman, kali ini dengan nada dasar lebih tinggi 3 tingkat.

.

Sweden tersenyum lalu dengan tenang menambahkan, " p'rbulan."

"_**OOOOOOOOHHHH!**_"

.

Rapat yang biasanya membosankan sekarang berubah 180 derajat. Peserta rapat sekarang bagaikan segerombolan ibu-ibu sedang menyaksikan demo deterjen mutakhir yang bisa menghilangkan noda tanpa dikucek. Greece terbangun akibat keributan yang terjadi. Germany tertegun dengan tidak elitnya. Lubang hidung Netherland kembang-kempis. Sweden tersenyum bangga.

"Sweden!" panggil Netherland dengan muka bernafsu, "Ini sangat luar biasa sekali. Bisa beri tahu kami bisnis apa yang kamu tawarkan itu?"

Seisi ruangan serentak diam. Semua pandangan tertuju pada satu titik. Sweden dengan tenang mengangguk.

"T'ntu saja", jawab Sweden.

.

Jeda sejenak, untuk meningkatkan efek dramatis.

.

Sweden membuka mulutnya, "Ini...,"

.

.

Seluruh ruangan memperhatikan dengan antusias. Tak sabar menanti identitas bisnis ajaib yang ditawarkan Sweden.

.

.

"..b'snis..,"

.

Situasi semakin memuncak. Lubang hidung Netherland kembang-kempis dengan cepat. Sweden membuka mulutnya lagi, dan kata terakhir meluncur keluar.

.

.

Melengkapi jawaban.

.

.

Menyibak misteri yang bergulir.

.

.

.

Dan terjawablah sudah,

bisnis yang ditawarkan Sweden adalah..

.

"..Oriflame." ujar Sweden mengakhiri kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Sunyi.

.

.

.

Krik Krik Krik.

.

.

.

"WOOOW!" Poland berteriak memecah kesunyian ruang rapat.

"_Like_, berarti kita bisa menyelamatkan zona Euro sekaligus tampil cantik, _that's totally cool!_"

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Yihaaa. Hasil ide gila yang muncul gara-gara aku sebel home facebookku kebanjiran iklan MLM Oriflame. Oh yeah, Oriflame itu dari Swedia. And yeah, aku langsung kepikiran si Sweden sebagai otak dibalik barisan mbak-mbak konsultan Oriflame. Ditambah situasi terbaru krisis Eropa, dan poof! Jadilah fic ini.

By the way, aku sendiri kurang tahu sih sistem omset jaringannya Oriflame itu gimana. Cuma tawarannya si Sweden itu cukup masuk akal sih sebenernya. Seandainya 500 juta penduduk Eropa beli kosmetik seharga 100 Euro, omsetnya kan udah 50 Milyar Euro tuh. Itu udah cukup banget buat dijadiin dana talangan Yunani. FYI, bailout fund buat Greece yang disiapkan Uni Eropa itu _cuma _sekitar 30 Milyar Euro.

Seperti Poland bilang, dengan Oriflame kita bisa menyelamatkan Eropa sekaligus tampil cantik.

(Jah, ini kok jadi ngiklan gini sih.)

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Story<strong>

"Hahahaha," terdengar suara tawa riang berderai. Ned sedikit menjauhkan iPhone-nya dari telinga.

"Ya ampun, sekarang abang tulip yang macho jualan kosmetik ternyata?" terdengar suara lagi, setengah geli setengah mengejek. Ned cemberut.

"Ya mau gimana lagi Nes. Lagian prospek untungnya lumayan kok," gumam Ned dengan nada defensif.

"Iya sih, tauk. Tapi tetep aja, kamu gitu lho Ned. Jualan kosmetik, itu... kedengaran... homo... abis... pffft, hahahahahahahaha...," terdengar suara tawa lagi.

Ned menarik napas panjang, berusaha sabar, lalu melanjutkan, "Iya Nes, iya. Jangan dibahas lagi soal homo-homoan itu. Em, jadi kira-kira kamu butuh apa gitu gak? Parfum? Bedak? Lipstik? Pelembut kulit? Krim mata?"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa melengking terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi. Ned kembali menjauhkan iPhone-nya dari telinga.

Lima menit kemudian Nesia sudah cukup tenang untuk memberi jawaban dengan layak.

"Oke, oke, aduuh, perutku sakit banget," terdengar suara Nesia. Ned mendengus, lalu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Jadi?"

"Duh, gimana ya Ned? Kamu belum tau tho?" tanya Nesia.

"Tau apa?" Ned bertanya balik.

"Aku juga kan konsultan Oriflame. Jadi yah kalo aku butuh kosmetik aku tinggal beli langsung."

.

.

"Oh?" Ned memberi jawaban kaku.

xxx

Seperempat bola dunia dari Brussel, sesosok pemuda duduk di kursi taman sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Di sebelahnya, seekor beruang kutub sedang memeluk semangkuk _poutine_. Keju dan kentang berceceran, mengotori bulu putih si beruang. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus pelan menimbulkan riak kecil di permukaan Sungai Ottawa. Di belakang mereka, menara jam gedung parlemen mulai berdentang.

"Ayo Kumanaba," si pemuda bangkit dan merapatkan mantelnya, "Waktu sarapan sudah selesai,eh. Saatnya kembali ke dalam."

Beruang itu bertanya polos sambil tetap mengunyah _poutine_, "Siapa?"

Belum sempat si pemuda menjawab, terdengar bunyi dering dari saku mantelnya.

"Halo?"

"Yo, Canada?"

"Ned! Wah, aku pikir kamu lagi rapat maraton di Brussel,eh?"

"Iya, ini lagi coffee break sore," terdengar jawaban datar.

Canada mengeluarkan gumaman tanda mengerti, lalu kembali bertanya, "Jadi, gimana kabarmu eh?"

.

.

Ada jeda sebelum Ned memberi jawaban, "Em, ini mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh,"

"Ada apa, eh?" tanya Canada ingin tahu.

"Gini, kamu butuh perlengkapan pribadi gak? Krim malam? Pelembab bibir? Mungkin produk perawatan rambut?" tanya Ned tanpa basa-basi.

"**EEH?**"


End file.
